Viking Training High
by Mrs.ElsaHaddock
Summary: What if the Viking teens of Dragons had kids? (I don't know who with its just like in Ever After High, like the daughter of Hiccup or the daughter of Snotlout, its like that). What if the daughter of Snotlout didn't want to be mean to the daughter of Hiccup like her terrible father was to his own cousin, but she had to or she might disappear forever? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Theme Song

They told you you always need to be scary. They told you to be a barbarian. But you think you are starting to see differently. Your heart's telling you to be your own. It's in the dragon book. It's a scary road. A new story needs to be told. It's a leader's job, with a savior's heart. Ignite the fire in you. Cause it's your choise. It's your voice. Let's go forward in their time.

Chorus

Cause you're our savior, our leader and more. A hero in all of us. Let's be like the leaders in Viking Training High. (x2)

Viking Training High. Hoo! Pick up the knife, or the ax, or the maces. Carve out a new future inside your heart. Now dragons are gonna block the skyway. We need a hero the play the trainer's part. No more enemies afoot. No more hiding, or acting tough. No more follow the book. It's the path that they took. It's a leader's job, with a savior's heart. Ignite the fire in you. Cause it's your choise. It's your voice. Let's go forward in their time.

Chorus

Where dragons really live and breathe. Ooooohooooo! Sometimes the meek will dare to speak. Cause it's your choise. It's your voice. Let's go forward in their time. 1,2,3!

Chorus


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the prologue. I hope you like it. And btw, Professor Loudmouth is Gobber's son. That should have been obvious. Because of his name and that he's the teacher. ANYWAY LETS DO SOME FREAKING READING!**

Prologue

Once upon a time on an island far, far away was a shy boy who learned to train dragons and became one of the greatest heroes on earth. But this isn't his story. No, this is the story of a generation after that. The sons and daughters of these Viking heroes were sent to a school far away from the islands to learn how to be proper Viking heroes like their parents. This high school was run by Professor Loudmouth. He wanted every student to be exactly like their parents so they can retell their parents' story when they got older. These soon-to-be heroes were called the Saviors. But some students didn't like how their stories turned out and wanted to be their own person. These were the Leaders. But there was a catch. Professor Loudmouth said that if ANYONE didn't follow their story EXACTLY like how it was written, then they would disappear forever, and they would long since be forgotten.

**Mystery! Stick around for the actual story coming soon! I'm sorry I've been taking a while on my fan fictions, its just that my computer was being a butt and I get busy and lazy and crap. I also write them in a notebook first, then I write it on the computer. It's just easier for me that way. Anyway, see ya on the flip! #StayCool**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1- A new school year

The new soon-to-be students at Viking Training High were waiting to go on the boats, to leave their old lives, and start a new chapter in the Book of Dragons at VTH. Some were excited, some were not so excited. But they would all get to fulfill their parent's destiny once they signed the book, whether they liked it or not. You see, there was a rule here at Viking Training High. If you didn't sign the book and were not exactly like your parent, you disappear. End of story. At least, that's what Professor Loudmouth said. Like I said before, most students were happy with their destinies. But also, some weren't. Take Hannahbell, for example. She is the most excided out of anyone at VTH. She gets the happiest ending because she's Hiccup's daughter. So she gets a leg chopped off and faces all sorts of danger, she didn't care. She was ready for it. She got to be a dragon trainer and one of the greatest heroes that ever lived. Who, in the name of Thor, wouldn't want that life? On this life-changing day, she was packing her things excitedly, waiting to go to this boarding school while listening to The Bagpipe Five's "Dragons Forever" on her daggerphone. "I am in this movie scene, livin' the dream, can't stop me now… Dragons forever, girl." She sang. "I can't wait to fulfill my destiny and become cheiftess." She said while looking in the mirror and putting on her flower tiara. "I'll become the next dragon trainer…" She said as she closed her faux dragon skin suitcase, opened up the door, and went outside. "It's a beautiful day." Suddenly, she was swarmed by her adoring fans, and her soon-to-be people. She picked up a basket and said, "Here, have a free dragon necklace. I made them myself." She started tossing dragon necklaces into the crowd. She always had a basket full of dragon necklaces on her front step just in case any of her fans happened to walk by. She then pushed through the crowd saying, "Excuse me, pardon me, I've got to get to the school to fulfill my destiny! See you in four years! I love you! I love you!" She walked up to the docks meeting up with Missy Legs. She was a wonderful girl once you got to know her, but she was a little shy. "Hey, Missy! Are you as flamed as I am about Hero Day?" Hero Day was when all the students of Viking Training High pledge their destiny and become the great heroes that they were destined to become. "Um, yeah, I… Can't wait." Was all Missy said. "Come on Missy, you MUST be more excited than that! Your destiny is just as good and important as mine." Hannahbell reassured Missy. "But you're going to be chief…" Missy started saying so soft that no one could hear her. Hannahbell cut her off. "Besides, we ARE best friends as long as the world is flat. And we will ALWAYS be that way. No matter what. And when I DO become chief one day, we'll STILL be friends. Even if Thor stopped the world and lightning was coming down everywhere." "Promise?" Asked Missy in a soft voice. "I ab-scale-utly promise. Oooh, look, more people are coming!" I probably should have told you this earlier, but the people who wanted their destiny, like our friend Hannahbell, were the Saviors. But the people who dreaded their destiny, or who simply wanted to be their own person, or be free from a curse were the Leaders. Now we are going to meet Steph Lout. She is the daughter of Snotlout. But don't worry. She's nothing like him at all. Unlike Hannahbell, she didn't want to be anything like her father. The only things they had in common were hair color, eye color, and they liked to fight. But they had a different way of fighting. Her father fought out of anger. But Stephanie fought to relieve stress. Don't worry, she didn't fight people, she would never hurt anyone (unless she had to). She was outside, like she was for the past week worrying about tomorrow, throwing axes at trees. She was really good at it too. She never missed once. She was throwing axes to the beat of Lightningstorm's "Dragons of Darkness" on her daggerphone. But, she got interrupted when her father came out to tell her that it was time to go. "Already?" She asked. This was the moment she was dreading since the day she was born. She kept trying to put it off, but her father kept reminding her. She walked up to her father. "Let me get a good look at you!" He said. "Yep, I can tell your going to DESTROY that little Hannahbell. No daughter of mine is going to not outsmart any daughter of Hiccup's. WHO ARE YOU?" Snotlout asked. "The daughter of Snotlout." Steph said gloomily. "AND SNOTLOUT IS?" "The toughest Viking in the Archipelago." She said sarcastically. "AND THAT MAKES YOU?" "The second toughest." Steph sighed. "YEAH! SO, GET OUT THERE AND SHOW THAT WEAK LITTLE HICCUP WHOSE BOSS!" Snotlout yelled. "It's Hannahbell." Stephanie said. "Whatever. The point is that YOUR GONNA BEAT HIM!" "Her." "Whatever! YOU should have become chief, NOT her, and THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" "Uh-huh." Steph Lout said while going back inside her house, not really listening. Her father ranted like this all the time. Not like it was anything new. She liked her cousin, and didn't care if she was chief or not. The only reason she was even going to this school was to get away from her father. After 5 more minutes of hearing him rant, she said, "I have to go dad! Love you, bye!" And she grabbed her suitcase and got out of there. But, when she came outside, something different happened than what happened to Hannahbell. No one came up to congratulate her. No one came up to say hi. No one even came to say bye! They all ignored her. FEARED her, even. They all expected that she would say some cruel remark or start a fight like her father would. But she would never do that! She was nice! (For the most part). But they didn't know that. As she sadly walked away, rolling her suitcase, she said, "Goodbye, Berk. See you in four years." She finally made it to the docks. Then she smiled. At least she saw the only other thing that would make her life bearable at this school. Her best friend. "Tumble!" She said as she excitedly ran over to her. Tumble hugged her. Stephanie loved her, but Tumble could be a liiiiittle too peppy at times. "Whoa! You know how I feel about the hugging!" Steph said. "I know. But I missed you so much! It feels like forever since I saw you last." Said Tumble, the daughter of Tuffnut. She was really pretty and really smart. She was nothing like her dad, which is why she's a leader, just like Steph. Obviously. "I know! And I missed you too! You'll be… the only good thing about this school." Steph replied sadly. Suddenly they heard a loud horn. "The signal!" They both yelled. That was the signal that all students had to board the boats and the boats were starting to leave. Steph and Tumble ran to the boat and jumped on just in time. The boats finally left when all of the students said their goodbyes to their parents and boarded the boats. This was their time. This was where their new lives began.


End file.
